food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Angels
Fallen Angels are the enemies you battle in the world of Tierra in Normal Stages, Hard Stages, Replenish, the Restaurant, Catacombs, Team Up and certain Events. They can also be used as companions for your Food Souls in order to boost their attributes (see Fallen Angels Purification and Fallen Angels Stats). 'Origins' Created from the negative and evil energy of the God of Beginnings, they tip the balance of the world. Fueled by hunger, greed, and sin, they impose their will upon humanity and were driving the world to destruction until the discovery of Food Souls. Enhanced Special Head-Mirage.png|Mirage|link=Mirage Head-Tsuchigumo.png|Tsuchigumo|link=Tsuchigumo Head-Uke Mochi (Enhanced).png|Uke Mochi (Enhanced)|link=Uke Mochi (Enhanced) Normal Head-Aizen.png|Aizen|link=Aizen Head-Inugami.png|Inugami|link=Inugami Head-Leaf Ocean Queen.png|Leaf Ocean Queen|link=Leaf Ocean Queen Head-Orochi.png|Orochi|link=Orochi Head-Queen Conch.png|Queen Conch|link=Queen Conch Head-Spectra.png|Spectra|link=Spectra Head-Thundaruda.png|Thundaruda|link=Thundaruda Head-Uke Mochi.png|Uke Mochi|link=Uke Mochi Evolved Head-Amazake.png|Amazake|link=Amazake Head-Bulimia.png|Bulimia|link=Bulimia Head-Conchi.png|Conchi|link=Conchi Head-Garuda.png|Garuda|link=Garuda Head-Tanuki.png|Tanuki|link=Tanuki Head-Prajna.png|Prajna|link=Prajna Head-Rock Lizard.png|Rock Lizard|link=Rock Lizard Head-Sea Bunny.png|Sea Bunny|link=Sea Bunny Head-Specter.png|Specter|link=Specter Normal Altered Animal Tribe Head-Chappybara.png|Chappybara|link=Chappybara Head-Hamstero.png|Hamstero|link=Hamstero Head-Rabbert.png|Rabbert|link=Rabbert Head-Rocketero.png|Rocketero|link=Rocketero Broken Blade Tribe Head-Bread Knife.png|Bread Knife|link=Bread Knife Head-Butcher.png|Butcher|link= Head-Cimeter.png|Cimeter|link=Cimeter Head-Empty Stomach.png|Empty Stomach|link= Head-Forker.png|Forker|link=Forker Head-Sawtooth.png|Sawtooth|link= Dango Tribe Head-Doburoku.png|Doburoku|link=Doburoku Head-Green Dumpling.png|Green Dumpling|link=Green Dumpling Head-Purple Dumpling.png|Purple Dumpling|link=Purple Dumpling Head-Red Dumpling.png|Red Dumpling|link=Red Dumpling Head-Rum Dumpling.png|Rum Dumpling|link=Rum Dumpling Distant Seas Tribe Head-Hungry Jellyfish.png|Hungry Jellyfish|link=Hungry Jellyfish Head-Lure Anemone.png|Lure Anemone|link=Lure Anemone Head-Pearl Eye.png|Pearl Eye|link=Pearl Eye Head-Sea Cat.png|Sea Cat|link=Sea Cat Head-Sea Dragonfly.png|Sea Dragonfly|link=Sea Dragonfly Head-Soulless Angler.png|Soulless Angler|link=Soulless Angler Garuda Tribe Head-Large Sparrow.png|Large Sparrow|link=Large Sparrow Head-Mountain Sparrow.png|Mountain Sparrow|link=Mountain Sparrow Head-Night Sparrow.png|Night Sparrow|link=Night Sparrow Palata Tribe Head-Blue Demon.png|Blue Demon|link= Head-Greater Earth Dragon.png|Greater Earth Dragon|link= Head-Green Demon.png|Green Demon|link= Head-Lesser Earth Dragon.png|Lesser Earth Dragon|link= Head-Paper.png|Paper|link= Head-Red Demon.png|Red Demon|link= Head-Rock.png|Rock|link= Head-Scissors.png|Scissors|link= Puppet Tribe Head-Ghostella.png|Ghostella|link=Ghostella Head-Red Ghostella.png|Red Ghostella|link= Head-Ghostern.png|Ghostern|link=Ghostern Head-Blue Ghostern.png|Blue Ghostern|link= Head-Koi.png|Koi|link=Koi Head-Namanari.png|Namanari|link= Head-Sarutobide.png|Sarutobide|link= Head-Yoroboshi.png|Yoroboshi|link= Savage Tribe Head-Bloodshot.png|Bloodshot|link=Bloodshot Head-Brave Shot.png|Brave shot|link=Brave Shot Head-Lucky Squid.png|Lucky Squid|link=Lucky Squid Head-Squidling.png|Squidling|link=Squidling Head-Mad Chef.png|Mad Chef|link=Mad Chef Head-Spoon Holder.png|Spoon Holder|link=Spoon Holder Head-Ring Tooth.png|Ring Tooth|link=Ring Tooth Seafood Tribe Head-Fanged Snail.png|Fanged Snail|link=Fanged Snail Head-Hermit Crab.png|Hermit Crab|link=Hermit Crab Head-Puffin.png|Puffin|link=Puffin Head-Spiked Snail.png|Spiked Snail|link=Spiked Snail Spirit Tribe Head-Catus Spirit.png|Catus Spirit|link=Catus Spirit Head-Poor Spirit.png|Poor Spirit|link=Poor Spirit Head-Sakura Spirit.png|Sakura Spirit|link=Sakura Spirit Head-Warrior Spirit.png|Warrior Spirit|link=Warrior Spirit Disasters Head-Aluna.png|Aluna|link=Aluna Head-Bonepain.png|Bonepain|link=Bonepain Head-Devouroth.png|Devouroth|link=Devouroth Head-Dreamer.png|Dreamer (TBA)|link=Dreamer Head-Durga.png|Durga|link=Durga Head-Jellyfish.png|Jellyfish (TBA)|link=Jellyfish Head-Minamata.png|Minamata|link=Minamata Head-Qiongqi.png|Qiongqi (TBA)|link=Qiongqi Companions FA-Magic Rube.png|Magic Rube|link=Magic Rube FA-Rube.png|Rube|link=Rube FA-Fighter Rube.png|Warrior Rube|link=Warrior Rube Chests Head-Small Chest.png|Small Chest|link= Head-Large Chest.png|Large Chest|link= Event Bosses Halloween Amusement Park! & Amusement Park Returned Head-Clown King.png|Clown King|link=Clown King Head-Crazy Clown.png|Crazy Clown|link=Crazy Clown Head-Red Minecart.png|Red Minecart|link= Head-Blue Minecart.png|Blue Minecart|link= Head-Trickster Rabbit.png|Trickster Rabbit|link= Head-Red Trickster Rabbit.png|Red Trickster Rabbit|link= Head-Jack-in-the-Box.png|Jack-in-the-Box|link= Head-Pink Jack-in-the-Box.png|Pink Jack-in-the-Box|link= Head-Pink Fairy.png|Pink Fairy|link= Head-Yellow Fairy.png|Yellow Fairy|link= Head-Red Spider.png|Red Spider|link= Head-Blue Spider.png|Blue Spider|link= New Year Temple Fair Head-Nian.png|Nian|link=Nian Head-Raging Beast Nian.png|Raging Beast Nian|link=Raging Beast Nian Castle Mystery Head-Bone Knight.png|Bone Knight|link=Bone Knight Head-Bone Knight Stage 2.png|Bone Knight Stage 2|link=Bone Knight Stage 2 Requiem of Time Head-Souffle.png|Souffle|link=Souffle (Event Boss) Head-Blue Cheese.png|Blue Cheese|link=Blue Cheese (Event Boss) Head-Baguette.png|Baguette|link=Baguette (Event Boss) Head-Fruit Tart.png|Fruit Tart|link=Fruit Tart (Event Boss) Head-Whisky.png|Whisky|link=Whisky (Event Boss) Lakeside Pavillion (TBA) Head-Wuyi Da Hong Pao Tea.png|Wuyi Da Hong Pao Tea|link=Wuyi Da Hong Pao Tea (Event Boss) Head-Longjing Tea.png|Longjing Tea|link=Longjing Tea (Event Boss) Fairytale Dream Journey (TBA) Head-King of Hearts Turkey.png|King of Hearts Turkey|link=King of Hearts Turkey Head-Tea Party Jellyfish.png|Tea Party Jellyfish|link=Tea Party Jellyfish Head-White Queen Leaf Ocean Queen.png|White Queen Leaf Ocean Queen|link=White Queen Leaf Ocean Queen Blossoming Coming of Spring (TBA) Head-Tree Spirit.png|Tree Spirit|link=Tree Spirit Head-Raging Tree Spirit.png|Raging Tree Spirit|link=Raging Tree Spirit Category:Fallen Angels